Life On Utopia Island
by RopeRing
Summary: A short story looking how a new team of x-men deal with living on Utopia Island


Mutant kind has changed so much the past few years, a lot of mutants lost their powers after M-Day, the x-men fell apart a number of times, friends attacked each other on the battle ground, now we're here on what they are calling a new hope, a new home 'Utopia'. It is hard to get used to sometimes. When I first left home to join the x-men I was just a plane journey away from England and my family. Now it's a lot harder to just get on a plane and leave. We all have our jobs to and roles to play. My name is Lock; on a larger scale I'm new to the x-men life style. I've been apart of my own squad lead by Rogue, now lead by Rogue and Magneto we are sometimes called on to go on minor missions which have recently been getting us in to a lot more danger than first thought. With me is Shade, Venus and Onyx. I'm the groups telepath, with the powers to enter others minds, control and change a person thoughts and feelings but recently my powers have been changing some what, on some missions I've been able to create force fields its still new to me but I'm starting to get a hold of it. Venus can turn herself to solid light and is able to fly. Shade is oddly the opposite to Venus, with the power to turn in to shadow he can phase through solid objects and teleport the rest of us through shadows and finally there's Onyx the tank of the group with the skill to turn his flesh in to strong rock he's our strong man.

We've not been called on to do anything for a while now and we're starting to get bored. My time with my private tutors Emma Frost and Psylock is limited as they tend to be busy or on secret missions saving the world. Of late we've just been trying to fit in with the other teams. Before our squad was brought together we were all pretty much loners, bringing us together was an interesting move on part of our tutors. All of us are in our mid-twenties, all miserly attractive and have our own personalities. Time is all we have now; we wait for the big boss Scott Summers deices what's to become of mutant kind. In my spare time I've been teaching some of the younger mutants on the island. I'm no real teacher but I teach what I can, I take the younger mutants and help them open up their mind, trying to get them to get used to their new powers and bodies in a safe space within their heads. It's not exactly easy keeping a class of new mutants all safe in their own head but it certainly keeps things interesting. Venus and Shade have been truing date for a while but with little to do all they seem to do is just hang out listening to music and making out. Then there's Onyx who has been spending some time with colossus working on some project, I think Onyx looks up to him seeing as they have a similar power skills.

Rogue and Magneto are good to us as squad leaders, they are always checking up on us to make sure we're ok and working on something. I wasn't part of the x-men when Magneto was one of the bad guys but from what I've heard I'm glad he's one of us now. Rogue has changed since gaining control over her powers, she seems more sure of her self, but still I wouldn't want to get on her bad side.

After class one night I was walking back to my room. It was late and the stars were coming appearing in the night sky. I'm normally out of class sooner than this but I had trouble getting one of the kids to come out of his mind space. Having too much fun chasing after a unicorn he had thought up. I don't blame the kids, we're there to help them learn what their powers mean but even they get bored and so sometimes I let them create worlds in their heads which they can play and interactive with. No one was about, must have all been at dinner or getting ready to sleep. Ahead of me I could see a blue light, it was getting bigger and closer towards me, it shot past me and hit a wall smashing it down. Jumping out of the way of the rumble I saw three more blue blasts heading in my direction. I was able to create a weak force field just in time, shielding me from the blasts, I was still getting used to creating force fields and it took time to make them after they were destroyed. Someone had made me their target. Next to me from the ground rose Shade, Venus holding his hand.

'Just in time, any clue what these are?' I asked surprised see them

Shade grabbed mu shoulder as a blue blast flew us. Shade was able to make anyone or anything he touches like a ghost.

'No clue, he were just teleported here a second ago on the roofs when a blue blast started to attack us' Venus answered, her body started to glow yellow, her hair floated. When he turned in to solid light she looked like an angel in battle. Floating above us he shot a beam of light from where the direction of the blasts came from acting like a torch. The blasts had stopped and no one was to be seen,

'What do you mean you were teleported here?' I asked

'We were in Venus room…. talking when all of a sudden we appeared on the roof above you' Shade said back

'Ok well looks like we've been put together for a reason, so its more than likely Onyx is here as well' looking around we heard a noise. Like a robot stomping on the ground. The building behind us tore down and there was Onyx hanging on the neck of a rusted sentinel

'What the hell!' I shouted dogging a large part of the wall falling down.

'A little….help….here…..guys!' shouted Onyx as he tried to stay on top of its head, bashing away at it with his fists.

'Coming!' Venus flew above us, around the large robot's arms as it tried to grab her 'keep your eye on the birdie! Venus gathered a ball of light in her hands and threw it towards its chest. It made the robot stumble causing Onyx to fall. Inches away from the ground I was able to grab him with my mind, making him float before hitting the ground.

'Thank you, so were you teleported here to?' Onyx said as I put him down on the ground slowly

'Shade and Venus were, I just so happened to be out here' I explained as I helped him of the ground

'Ok I've got our minds linked, what you see I see. We're connected and a team. Lets take down this sentinel before he becomes a real danger.

Shade ran towards the legs of the robot as Venus kept throwing her beams of light energy at its chest. Thankfully this was an old type of robot so shouldn't be a real issue. Shade jumped in to the sentinel's shadows on the ground and dragged it half way in to the ground. With its chest popping out of the ground made it easier to attack.

'Onyx, get ready!' Lifting him up using my mind I was able to throw him at a great speed, taking of one of his arms. Onyx landed rough and fast but without any damage done to him.

'Shade! Take him apart from the inside!' I said creating a force shield around Venus as it tired to hit her with his only arm. Shade nodded and let in to its chest. Ripping out chords and wires from the inside causing it to slowly break from the inside. Jumping out leaving a small explosion behind him. The bot was down.

'Well down team, now what the hell is it doing here' just before I started a mental scan of the area I felt a hand on my shoulder.

'Well done sugar' there was Rouge and Magneto. They were both smiling.

'Rogue?' What's going on?

'We had Pixie teleport you guys down here to meet you for a little field training, thought you guys were getting a little bored of not doing anything'

'But that big robot could have destroyed this island' Venus shouted landing next to her team mates

'Unlikely seeing as I was the only controlling the 'robot'' Magneto laughed.

'So this was all to keep us entertained for five minutes?' Onyx asked as he finally caught up with us dragging to sentails arms behind him.

'Yep' Rogue smiled 'could have been worse, we could have sent Logan'

Yeah island life can be pretty boring, but it definitely does have its surprises.


End file.
